The Affair Goes To Far
by Egan
Summary: Dialect ad Amy are in a relationship. But are they going to far? That is for you to choose!
1. Spanish? I thought it was Irish

**In this book Dialect is 23 and Tanis is 21. Amy is 22 and has already become a character, but her and Dialect are only dating. Or that is what is thought.**

"Hey Tanis. So how are the dates with Zenit coming?" Dialect asked, leaning on the side of the door to Cabin 13.

"I still don't have a stinking reservation! How do you do it Dialect?" Tanis asked, sounding desperate.

"Well I threatened to burn the place down." Dialect chuckled.

"Ha ha. Now please tell me." Tanis pleaded.

"I just did." Dialect said.

**Amy is at breakfast when Nico sits down across from her.**

"Nico, you're sort of breaking the rules." Amy said.

"I know but I have a question." Nico said.

"Shoot." Amy said.

"Are you and Dialect going a little too far with this relationship?" Nico asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Amy asked.

"No reason I just..." Nico was cut off.

"Chiron! Nico is sitting at my table!" Amy complained.

"What? Hey! I thought all demi-gods are supposed to have breakfast. Wait!" Nico complained as he was dragged back to his cabin. Then he said, "Oh well, I'm dead anyways."

**At lunch, Amy and Dialect are sitting at the table Annabeth made them. Percy and Annabeth's table is really close to their's and the Aphrodite table is on the other side of the pavilion. Percy and Annabeth don't mean to but they heard this from Dialect and Amy's table.**

"Wow, I'm really tense." Amy said.

"I think that is part of the aftermath babe." Dialect said.

"I really wish they made a cure for tenseness." Amy giggled.

"Your wish is my command." Dialect said, waving his hands in a weird way like a genie granting a wish. Then he got up and stood behind Amy and started rubbing her shoulders. "Eureca!" Dialect said, "Mis amigos, no hay una cura!" Dialect said in Spanish, turning around for fifteen seconds to yell that to the rest of the pavillion. Everyone started laughing like hyena's.

"Well, I've heard a screeching hyena laugh and _it_ would cover it's ears if it heard that ugly of a laugh." Atlast said, putting his arm around Anetha.

"Ahola! Estoy aqui, no soy volar." Tanis said in Spanish.

"That's good I thought we might have to cover you in ketchup and give you to Miss O' Leary." Dialect joked. Two more big laughs when through the pavillion.

"Uh, Dialect. I don't speak Spanish." Amy whispered.

"We were speaking Spanish? I thought it was Irish." Dialect joked. Another laugh went through the pavillion.

"Dialect what did you and Tanis say?" Amy asked, sounding determined to get an answer.

"I said, My friends, there is a cure! And Tanis said, Hello! I am not here to blow you up." Dialect said. There was a muffled "Hmmph" from the Aphrodite table. "Ame, your table wants me, I will be right back." Dialect said, then he walked off. About three seconds later there was a noise that sounded like people where barfing. Amy looked over to see Dialect coming back with a smile of satisfation on his face. Then she looked at the Aphrodite table and everyone over there was barfing.

"What did you do to them?" Amy asked.

"This." Dialect said, ten he reached up and pulled out his robotic eye and slammed it onto the table.

"If you keep doing that you are evntually going to break it." Amy said.

"So what? It's 24 years old and is going to break soon anyways." Dialect said, then he looked at Nico and Thalia's table, Percy and Annabeth's table, and Chris and Clarisse's table. "Hey, did the other couples come to lunch?"

**Percy had given the signal to Chiron and then to Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Chris, and Clarisse to get to Poseidon's Cabin and finish eating later. Right now they had to talk without Amy and Dialect and about Amy and Dialect.**

"I think that Amy and Dialect are going a little too fast." Percy said.

"How so?" Clarisse asked.

"You mean you don't get it? Amy's tense, Dialect's trying to keep her happy. What do you think?" Percy asked.

"No I don't see ei... wait, you don't mean..." Nico started.

"Ew." said Izabetha, Dialect's now 12 year old little sister.

"Double ew." said Luthando, Amy's now 11 year old little brother.

"Yes. Do I have to say it?" Percy asked.

"Say what?" asked Tanis walking in.

"Tanis! What are you doing here?" asked Percy.

"I thought I'd take a trip down memory lane." Tanis chuckled.

"Do you know anything about Dialect and Amy's relationship?" asked Annabeth, getting right to the point.

"All I know is they are getting married in two days." said Tanis.

"Then why where you making everyone laugh?" asked Percy.

"Percy. You really can't be that stuiped." Tanis said. "You mean you don't remember when we shared the same cabin?"

"What happened when you shared this cabin?" asked Annabeth, curious.

"In the middle of the night I would get up and tie Percy's underwear together. Then in the morning he would miss breakfast because I would either tie them to the flag pole or tie them in knots." Tanis chuckled.

"Oh so that was _your _underwear." Annabeth giggled. "I saw that a lot. One time I saw someone trying to climb the pole but kept falling down it again. Now I know it was you."

"Thanks a lot Tanis." Percy said.

"Your welcome a lot." Tanis chuckled and left.

"Now tell me, do I have to say it?" Percy asked.

"Yes." they said. ( they being everyone in the room exept for Percy.

"Why?" asked Percy. "Do you not get it?"

"We get it. We just want to hear you say it." said a male voice. Percy thought it was Nico, and he didn't notice everyone pulling one finger back and forth infront of their neck.

"Amy is pregnant!"

**Who do you think is behind Percy? Review your guesses and find out in the next chapter!**


	2. In Dead It Is

"Hi Percy." the male voice said.

Percy spun around and guess who he found? "Oh, Dialect. Whoops."

"Yeah whoops. Oh and Annabeth, thanks for letting me borrow your cap." Dialect through her the cap.

Annabeth blushed with humilation.

"Ok, I will make you a deal. You don't tell anyone about this and you won't get a steel-toed boot in a place a steel-toed boot should never be." Dialect threatened.

"Ok." Percy's voice was shaking.

"Good." Dialect said then left.

**We are going to go two days forward.**

**At the wedding neither Dialect nor Amy had arrived yet. Maybe they have something speical planned.**

Then Dialect came in, but he wasn't wearing a tux. The room was dark because none off the torches were lit, but it was obvious he wasn't wearing a tux. Then, a flame appeared right infront of Dialect. Then it shot off into smaller flames and all the torches were lit. Dialect was wearing clothes that looked like he had just got out of the workshop. Then he walked down the ayal and stood waiting for his bride.

When Amy came in, she was wearing a pink tank top and a pink foot-long skirt and looked like she had just finish doing her make-up. And instead of walking down the ayal, she cart-wheeled down the ayal.

Then Zeus was at the podium. Dialect leaned up and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to have a very unique seramony tonight. First we must all go outside."

When everyone was outside, Dialect pulled Amy through the crowd and let go of her hand a few feet infront of the crowd. Then Dialect lifted his hand and a stump turned into a podium, fallen trees turned into benches, and a large fallen pine turned into a limo.

**After the kissing of the bride.**

"Wait. Zeus, may we please step up to the podium?" asked Dialect. "In honor of my fathers and Amy's mother, I say that today, Hephaestus and Aphrodite's history is repeated!" then everyone started cheering.

"Please tell me we don't have to stay." Amy said.

"I would, but I would be lying." Dialect chuckled and Amy giggled.

"Would the couple please stand for their first dance." Chiron said.

Dialect and Amy got up and started dancing. They were really close together and they started talking to each other.

"Dialect. When you said your father and my mother's history is repeated, you didn't mean all of it did you?" Amy asked.

"Amy, that is your choice. You can chase other boys or you can be with me." Dialect said.

"I can't see the future." Amy giggled.

"You don't need to and I don't need to, all we need to know is that we love each other." Dialect said and then kissed Amy.

Amy kissed him back.

Dialect thought he heard an awwww go through the crowd but he didn't care. He was with the most beautiful girl in the world. Not even her mother could compair.

"Exuse me Amy but may I please dance with my son-in-law?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure Mom. Dialect, I will be over with Hephaestus." Amy said.

"Dialect, take care of my Amy. Don't let history repeat itself too far." Aphrodite warned.

"Don't worry, my lady. It won't." Dialect reassured her.

**Amy and Hephaestus's conversation.**

"Amy, I don't want you to get worried about Dialect when he goes on quests or comes to the workshop with me for a while. I will always be sure to bring him back before dark. About the quest, you know Dialect has a robotic eye. This ring will project an image of you and you can talk though his robotic eye, try it." Hephaestus handed Amy a ring.

"Uh, I already have a ring with a locator and a comunicator and anything else you could think of. Dialect thought of everything." Amy said.

The the dinner bell rang. "Time to cut the... cake? Where is the cake bride and groom?" Chiron asked.

"Oh! I made them. Here they are." Dialect said and put a metal ornament of Amy that looked exactly like she did right now and one of himself, same deal.

"That's unique." said Nico.

"In _dead_ it is is." a male voice said.

**Who is this new arriver? Review your guess and find out in the next chapter.**


	3. It's a boy!

**The new arriver: Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead.**

"Uncle Anubis!" Nico yelled and ran to the Egyptian god.

"Nico. It has been a long time. You have grown a lot too." Anubis said.

"I only grew three inches in the last three years." Nico complained.

"Atleast you grew at all Nico." Dialect joked.

Then Nico got an evil smile. He leaned up and whispered something in Anubis's ear. Then Anubis chuckled.

"Nico, you can feel the aura six-teen miles away." he said.

"Aura of what?" asked Chiron.

"Dialect and Amy's baby." Anubis and Nico said together.

"Why you..." Dialect got up and walked over to Nico.

"Do you think he'll hit the moon?" Amy giggled.

"I think he's playing ping-pong with the sun." Dialect chuckled.

**What do you think happened? Did Dialect keep his bet? You choose. The chapter isn't over yet.**

**Later that night**

Amy gasped in pain. "Dialect. Dialect. The baby's coming."

Hearing that he jumped out of bed, pulled Amy along and got in the car.

**That was short. Still not over.**

**At the hospital after child birth.**

"It's a boy!" cried the nurse.

Strangle, the new born baby wan't crying. He wasn't sleeping either. He was examining anything that looked made of metal, like an animal, or like a heart.

"That's strange." said the nurse.

"Not for these two." said Dr. Roberts.

They go to Dr. Roberts because he knows they are demi-gods.

"Dialect, what are we going to name him?" asked Amy.

"I think we should name him... Titanium Josh Metal." said Dialect.

"Take out the Josh and it fits perfectly." Amy giggled. Then she gasped in pain again.

"What the?" Dialect exclaimed.

**What the indeed. What could this be? Another baby? A new found wound? An old found wound hurting again? Review your guesses and then read the next chapter.**


	4. By The Choose Of The Two Children

"Dialect, I think it's another baby." said Dr. Roberts.

"Another?" Dialect was comforting Amy the whole time.

**After another childbirth.**

"It's a girl!" the nurse cried.

"Amy, you can name her." Dialect said.

"Ok, I want to name her... Copper Sarah Metal." Amy said.

"Same deal with Titanium." Dialect began, "I just relized when Titanium gets a nickname is will probably be Titan."

Amy giggled. "And I just hope Copper will Copperate."

"Most people don't laugh at their children's names." Dr. Roberts chuckled.

"When they get older they will think it is funny too." Dialect said.

Then there was a screech like nails on chalkboard. Titanium and Copper started crying.

"So that's it. My little brother has found himself a partner and had two children the explains the high amount of power I feel. To bad most of it is coming from children who can't fight and I don't mean your children's power." said Slasher, Dialect's big brother.

**after the fight, back at camp.**

"Come on! Let us see the baby!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Annabeth there was no baby." Amy said.

Everyone gasped.

"There isn't a baby?" Nico asked, disappointed.

"There is two babies." Amy said, proudly.

"Wow!" said Percy.

"What are their names?" asked Thalia.

"Their names are Titanium and Copper." Amy said.

"But one's a girl." said Anubis.

"Yes, that's Copper." said Dialect. "and none of you have noticed when Titanium gets a nickname it is likely to be Titan." Dialect chuckled.

**Celebration dinner for the babies.**

"We are here to celebrate the coming of Titanium Josh Metal and Copper Sarah Metal." Chiron said.

Then Rachel stood up.

_egyptian and greek_

_love is what we seek_

_bring everyone together_

_will keep this bond forever and ever_

_But when a Titan may join the world_

_things will be untwirled_

_By the choose of these two children_


	5. I Wanna Watch A Napolian

**Five years later**

"Daddy, I wanna watch a Napolian." said Copper. The first movie she ever saw was about Napolian. so now when she wants to watch a movie, she calls it a Napolian.

"Daddy, I wanna watch a Napolian too." said Titanium.

"We don't have time right now. Tanis, Zenit, Flash, and Raincloud are coming over." Dialect said.

Then the doorbell rang.

Then Titanium and Copper both said, "Ding-dong!"

"I got it!" yelled Amy, walking out in her sandal, her pink tank top and her pink foot long skirt.

"Should you really get the door in your wedding dress?" Dialect chuckled.

"If we're going swimming shouldn't you get your trunks on?" Amy giggled.

"Toque. And good point." said Dialect, then he ran to get changed.

"Tanis. Zenit. Nice to see you again." Amy said after they walked in.

"So is Dialect ready?" asked Zenit.

"Why are you so interested in Dialect today?" asked Tanis. "You married me!"

"I'm sorry, Tanis." Zenit replied, with at cute look down of fake shame.

"I still don't forgive you." said Tanis. Then he was tackled by Zenit and kissed all over his face. "Ok! Ok! I fogov ya." Tanis's words were fuffled by Zenit's lips.

"Get up you two. We don't need anything unneeded happening in our living room." Dialect chuckled. He walked out in a grease stained shirt and trunks and put his arm around the back of Amy's neck and his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Again you mean." Amy giggled.

**Meanwhile on an African Island in the middle of the Indian Ocean.**

"So you think we go into a fight together, my dear, you think we can beat them?" asked a male voice.

"Yes, my love. If we can use your claws and my tentacles, we will be unstopable." said a female voice.

"Good, good." said the male voice.

**Who could these male and female villians be? Reveiw your guesses and find out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry this was so short. I am running out of ideas.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-============== Egan**


	6. A Little Too Young

**Five more years later**

"Whoa!" yelled Titanium, as he used his double-jointed back as an advantig and leaned back and grabbed the flats of Ares's sword. "If your going to do a sneak attack, the least you could do is make it a descint one."

"Titan! Stop mocking the elderly." Copper joked.

"Why? It's fun!" Titanium chuckled.

"That's enough you two. Titanium, back to the workshop. I need some help." Dialect said.

"Oh no! Dad needs help! It's the apokolips!" Titanium chuckled.

"If you want to see your girlfriend and connect your apoko-lips to her's, I suggest you listen to your father." Amy said.

"Oh, gods!" yelled Titanium, running to the workshop.

"What?" asked Athena.

"When she threatens someone, she means it." Copper said, then she saw Flash. "Speaking of lips."

"Not until you finish training." Amy said.

"Ok." Copper said, then she turned to Ares. "Let's speed this up. I have a boyfriend waiting with lips that I need to make contact with."

**Back at the workshop, Titanium and his father are talking and working at the same time.**

"So why do you need help?" asked Titanium.

"Because now that Hephaestus is to old to work in the shop, I have to take over, and when I get to old, you will." Dialect said.

"Like when Grandma got to old to spread love, so now Mom does it, and when she gets to old Copper will?" asked Titanium.

"Yeah." said Dialect.

**After practice and a shower**

"Knock knock. Can I come in? Say yes because I'm already in." Copper teased, as she walked into Flash's room. "Hmmm. I told Flash 12:00. Where is he?" Copper wondered aloud. Then, she was tackled from behind. "There you are!"

"There I am." Flash said. "Have you noticed where you landed?"

"Uh, Flash. I really think we are going too..." Copper was cut off by Flash kissing her. Then she relaxed all her muscles and somewhat blacked out. All she remembered after that was moaning a couple times and a muffled scream that was probably her's.

**After getting out of the workshop and a shower.**

"Where could Titany be? He should have been here three seconds ago!" said Raincloud, pacing back and forth in her room. Then she was pulled into the hall and kissed all over her face. "Finally! You don't plan on pulling me to the ground out in the hall way every time do you?" she asked.

"That's for me to decide and you to find out. And by the way, your name doesn't fit you at all." Titanium said.

"Well... I..." Raincloud stamered.

"It should be Rainbow. Not Raincloud." Titanium complimented.

"Can I get up now?" asked Raincloud.

"Sure." Titanium said and stood up and then pulled her up and carried her bridal style into her room.

"Such a gentleman." Raincloud giggled. Then she noticed she was on the bed.

"You up for a little game?" asked Titanium.

"I'm ready for anything as long as you are involved." Raincloud said.

**Recap: Raincloud, Flash, Titanium, and Copper are only ten. Ten I say! Think about it. Read and review. Oh and I lied. They weren't introduced. They might be in the next one, or the one after that. Who knows? I knows!**


	7. I'd Know That Voice Anywhere

**After the unspeakable and a shower, again. Flash and Copper walk out to the pavilion to eat lunch. Soon Titanium and Raincloud follow.**

"I have an announcement to make." said Zeus. "All semi-gods can not date other semi-gods."

"Hey Zeus! I have an announcement too!" yelled Titanium.

"What is it Titanium?" asked Zeus. "Do you need the podium?"

"No. I can do it from here." Titanium said. Then he stood up and said, "Zeus, this announcement is for you." Then his middle finger shot up for five second and then went down. "FLIP YOU!"

A laugh went through the pavilion.

"What rights do you have against us huh?" Titanium asked in a gangster voice, walking up to Zeus, metal attaching to his body. "Answer me, Light Bulb!"

"I have nothing against you Titanium. It's the others." Zeus stammered.

"Oh, Ok." Titanium said, suddenly calm and the metal went back to where it was from. Then he walked over to the semi-god table and kissed Raincloud on the cheak.

Raincloud blushed. "Titany. Not infront of the gods." she giggled.

"Ok. How about infront of the goddesses?" Titanium chuckled.

"How about you shut up and eat?" Raincloud said, then playfully shoved Titanium's face into his food. When Titanium came back up he had spagetti all over his face. "Now eat." Raincloud giggled.

"Hmmmm, nah. I'll save it for later." Titanium chuckled.

"Titan!" Copper said, trying to mouth to the others I don't know him.

"Hi." said Horace. The quarter titan son of Kronos who always carried a pocket watch.

"Hi, can you hypnotize him?" asked Copper, pointing to Titanium.

"I can try." Horace said. Then he tapped Titanium on the shoulder, pulled out his pocket watch and swang it back and forth. "Eat. Eat." he repeated.

"Are you seriuosly trying to hypnotize me?" asked Titanium.

"Yes. But if that isn't working how about this?" Horace said, then hit Titanium in the head with his pocket watch.

"Ok ok! Just don't hit me again or you will need a new watch." Titanium threatened. Then the put the food back on the plate. "I wonder who we make our offerings to." he joked. Only the people at his table and his parents laughed.

"Hello, Nephew, Neice, Sister-In-Law, Brother." a male voice sneered.

"Hello, Neice, Nephew, Brother-In-Law, Sister." a female voice sneered.

"I would know that voice anywhere." Amy and Dialect said at the same time.

**Could it be? Dialect's brother was reviled in the fourth chapter, if anyone remembers.**


	8. The Guilt

"Slasher." Dialect sneered.

"Glaisa." Amy sneered.

"Dear sister. We are just here to congradulate you." said Glaisa.

"Yes, my dear brother. Congradulate you and maybe rip your heads off!" Slasher's voice actually simulated the anger he was feeling at the time.

"First you will have to get through me!" yelled Titanium, pulling out his samurai swords and landing infront of them. "I have had so much stress in the pasted five years and now I know what to take it out on, my practice dummies? You two!" Titanium took a step forward and metal started to surround him. His voice also got deeper. "In the past five years there has been nothing but pain, sufforing, and stress. The thousand pounds of pure pressure will soon be on your de-bodied head!" Leaves started growing from the metal making an armorish look. "I'll kill you!" he yelled, all the anger actually seen around his body, blocking his aura. "The killing of my uncle is on your head!" Titanium yelled, recalling the story of Slasher killing his little brother, so technically Dialect is the middle brother.

Slasher's eyes almost popped out of his head in surprise. "The power of this child. It is untamed. Unused. It's unbearable!" Slasher yelled.

Then there was a silence.

Titanium had lost the leaf/metal armor and was looking down at a beheaded body of his uncle. He was really sad that he had to kill his uncle and was crying, but his tears weren't clear like regular demi-gods, they were red.

Then Amy, Dialect, and Copper walked up to him. "Titanium, you finally can live without so much stress and pain on your shoulders." Copper said, even though she was sad too.

"No. I can't. Now I'll have the guilt of killing my own uncle." Titanium stood up and walked away. Then he turned to say, "If you need me, I'll be somewhere that isn't here."


	9. Pregnancy Reveiled

"Titanium wait." said Raincloud. "I want to come too."

"Do as you please. I'm going to the Hearth." Titanium said, in a sad voice. The Hearth is the place where everything is throwen in and burned. Titanium liked it because they didn't burn wood and it was fire.

**At the Hearth**

"Titanium. You relize the longer you don't talk about it, the more stress it's going to put on you." Raincloud said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but you saw it. There is nothing to talk about." Titanium said, still sounding really sad.

"I know one thing to talk about." Raincloud started and sat beside Titanium. "The baby."

"How are we going to explain to our mom and dad?" asked Titanium.

"That's what I was wondering. We're only ten and already have a baby on the way." Raincloud said, patting her stoumach.

"We get our parents together and tell them together. How does that sound?" asked Titanium.

"That sounds perfect Titany." Raincloud said, then put her head on Titanium's shoulder.

**Telling the parents about the baby**

After getting their parents into one room Titanium and Raincloud talk to them.

"Ok, I know you are going to freak out and say what! when I tell you this but," Titanium started but Raincloud finished.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"What!" Dialect, Amy, Tanis, and Zenit all said at the same time.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Why didn't you say what! too?" asked Titanium.

"We're gods Titanium. We already knew." said Aphrodite.

"Like we know Copper's pregnant too." Hephaestus said.

"Let's find her." Dialect said to Amy.

"Let's."


	10. More Sweet Time

**Once Dialect and Amy found Copper and Flash, they brought them back and something weird started.**

"I can't believe it! We are going to be grandparents!" Dialect and Amy exclaimed.

"Your still in trouble." Dialect said then went back to descusing with Amy.

"I wonder what Mom and Dad are going to do to us." Titanium said, worried.

"You mean do to you. I'm the pregnant one." Copper giggled.

Then Flash wrapped his arms around Copper's waist. "How's my girl doing?"

"U'm fin, Flas." Copper's words were _fuffled _out by Flash's lips.

"Hmmmm, you're not going to be my girl for long." Flash said.

"What?" asked Copper, disappointed.

"Let me say that again, you are going to be my wife soon." Flash said. "Mom and Dad said we can have an early marrige. Both of us!"

Then Titanium picked Raincloud up, bridal style, and kissed her.

"Copper, I have to go." Flash said, seeing his dad head towards the car.

"Actually, Flash, you are staying with the Metals until Annabeth gets you and Raincloud houses." Zenit said, and then she too walked to the car.

"More sweet time with my sweetheart." Flash chuckled.

"More love from my love." Raincloud said, and being a foot shorter than Titanium and still in his arms, she kissed him. **If she had been on the ground, she would have either asked him to pick her up or lean down.**

**Sorry these are so short. I'm running on blanks and could use some help. Please read and reveiw your ideas.**


	11. Overnight

**Flash and Raincloud are staying with the Metals until they get houses of their own. Raincloud is sleeping in Copper's room with Copper. Flash is sleeping in Titanium's room with Titanium.**

**Titanium's Room.**

"Dude, how did you get all this pop and candy in here?" Flash asked.

"It took a while. I'm using it now because I will be getting a house soon." Titanium said. "Come on! Left punch! Oh gods. Looks like you win again Flash." Titanium said.

Then the sugar got to them. They started pressing buttons so fast you couldn't see their fingers.

**Copper's Room**

"What do you think Titanium and Flash are doing right now?" asked Raincloud.

"Judging by the sounds, I'd say eating candy and playing video games." Copper said.

Then they both randomly started laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" asked Raincloud, between laughs.

"I don't know." Copper said, between laughs.

**Dialect and Amy's conversation**

"What are Titanium and Flash doing up there?" Amy asked, yawning.

"Judging by finding candy under his bed I'd say he is eating that candy and having a sugar rush." Dialect chuckled.

"I hope they quiet down soon." Amy said.

And they did. Copper and Raincloud laughed themselfs to sleep and Titanium and Flash just fell asleep after the sugar rush ended.

**Again, sorry these are so short.**


	12. Sugar Drunk Boys and Hair Braided Girls

**The next day**

Titanium and Flash were in a sugar hangover, so they were still asleep. Copper and Raincloud woke up early so they could braid each others hair.

**Copper and Raincloud talked as they braided each others hair. Copper braided Raincloud's hair first.**

"I can't believe Titanium and Flash ate all that candy in one night." Copper said.

"I know. I didn't know it was possible to throw up in your sleep." Raincloud shuddered.

"You may not want to kiss Titanium on the lips until he has brushed his teeth and had a mint." Copper giggled.

"Hey what exactly are you braiding into my hair?" Raincloud asked, changing to topic.

"A yellow flower with a blue stem." Copper said.

"It's too bad the boys don't have long enough hair to braid it." Raincloud giggled.

**Titanium had just woken up and found he had somehow throw up in his sleep.**

"Oh gods." Titanium said and took off his shirt and went downstairs to the laundry room shirtless. "Shirt, meet Washer." he said and dropped the shirt in. Then he quietly ran upstairs, grabbed a mint, ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed the toothbrush out **_really_** good, and popped he mint into his mouth, spat it out, took off the wrapper, and put it back in. Then he ran back to his room.

Halfway to his room, the top of Copper's door opened and he hit his head, fell over, and slid under it, probably getting a rug burn.

"Titanium! I'm sorry. I didn't know Copper's door was like that." said Raincloud.

"I will forgive you, on one condition." Titanium said, standing up to his one-foot-taller-than-Raincloud height.

"What's that?" Raincloud asked, although she already knew.

Then Titanium picked her up bridal style on his bare chest. "Ok two conditions. The first one is you tell me how the baby is." Titanium said.

"Oh the baby's fine." Raincloud giggled as she was picked up.

"And two is you give me a kiss. And don't worry, I brushed my teeth and had a mint." Titanium chuckled.

"Ok. But you have to neel down this time." Raincloud said.

Titanium put Raincloud down and got on his knees. Then Raincloud jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, kissed his lips, and they fell down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they started laughing.

**Flash woke up to laughing and went to find out what was so funny. Then he saw Raincloud on top of Titanium, hugging him and kissing him all over the face.**

"Well, if that's it." Flash was still in a little bit of a sugar hangover and went back to bed.

Then Copper came out because she heard someone go down the stairs and start laughing. Then she saw what Flash had saw. "Come on Raincloud! I braided your hair now you braid mine." Copper said.

"Coming. Bye Titany." Raincloud said as she walked up the stairs.

Then Titanium was pulled into reality and was in pain from the rug burn. "Ouch. I won't be able to lay down for a while." he chuckled.


	13. End of Story

**A few months later**

"How are my girls doing?" Titanium asked, walking into Copper's room.

"We're fine." Raincloud said then gasped in pain. "Were fine."

Titanium grabbed Raincloud's hand and, not being able to drive to the hospital, ran to the Apollo cabin where Apollo was outside of the door.

"Apollo! The baby... now..." Titanium gasped for breath.

"Bring her inside." Apollo walked inside, followed by Titanium and Raincloud.

**After child birth**

"What are we going to name her?" Raincloud asked, holding her new baby girl.

"Rainbow. Rainbow Colors Metal." Titanium said.

"Goo?" said Rainbow.

"Perfect." Raincloud said. "A rainbow comes after a raincloud." she said.

**Copper and Flash**

"Flash. Flash!" Copper yelled. Then Flash was by her side.

"Apollo! Apollo!" Flash yelled.

Suddenly Apollo was there. "What is it Flash?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Copper groaned.

"Never mind. I'll be right on it." Apollo said.

**After child birth**

"What are we going to name him?" Copper asked, looking at her new born son that Flash was holding.

"Spark. Spark Fire Lightning." Flash said.

**Two years later A.K.A. the weddings**

At the wedding, Raincloud was wearing a blue, yellow, and purple dress for her parent's parents, Poseidon, Zeus, and Nyx, and carried Rainbow, who was throwing rose petals from a basket she was carrying.

Titanium walked in wearing an orange, green, and red tux for his parent's parent, Hephaestus, Pan, and Aphrodite.

Flash walked in wearing a tux of the same colors as his sister's dress and carried Spark.

Copper was wearing a dress of the same colors as her brother's tux.

**I don't know the words so I am going to skip some of it.**

"You may now kiss the bride." Zeus said.

Titanium leaned down and kissed Raincloud and Flash and Copper followed their example, exept for the leaning down part.

**After the dance and at the supper**

Zeus stood and started to speak.

"Today is the day Mr. and Mrs. Lightining and Metal join their lifes. I propose a toast." Everyone raised there glass.

Then Rachel stood up.

_The two first know shall not be the last_

_The life they live shall be a blast_

_Their destinies are intertwined_

_Now their worlds have colided_

_The next shall be of Quarter Titans_

_As their bond shall be tightened_

_The two children_

_Shall be enlightened_

Rachel sat back down.

"Why does she do that?" Titanium said.

**Look for the sequel, Forgotten Pasts. It should be up soon.**


End file.
